1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated storage library systems, and more particularly to extendable storage bins and methods for storing and accessing storage devices in automated storage libraries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges have proven to be an efficient and effective medium for data storage in computer systems. Large computer systems may utilize numerous cartridges for data storage purposes as well as a plurality of tape drives for inputting and outputting data to and from storage cartridges in a timely manner. Typically, as the number of storage cartridges grows they are organized in automated storage libraries. Automated storage libraries including, for example, magnetic tape cartridges, may improve the access speed and reliability of data storage systems having large numbers of magnetic tape cartridges.
Automated cartridge libraries generally include a plurality of storage bins or slots for storing library tape cartridges, a robotic cartridge gripping mechanism (often referred to as a “picker”), and one or more tape drives. The robotic picker may be controlled to select a specific storage tape cartridge from the library and transfer the tape cartridge between a storage bin and a tape drive within seconds. The robotic picker typically includes a gripper or hand mechanism positioned on the robotic picker. The robotic picker may position the gripper near a desired tape cartridge and activate the gripper to engage or grip the tape cartridge to remove the cartridge from the storage bin. The robotic arm may move the gripper and tape cartridge to a location to load the tape cartridge into a tape drive, load port (for adding or removing a small number of cartridges from the library), and the like.
Large scale automated storage libraries may include cartridge capacities numbering in the hundreds or thousands. Storage cartridges are typically arranged in arrays of storage bins tightly stacked along the interior walls of a cabinet or housing of the automated storage library. Transferring large numbers of storage cartridges to and from the storage library, e.g., to initially populate a storage library, may be a time consuming process. Generally, large transfers are done manually while the system is offline. Manually transferring cartridges to and from storage bins generally requires a user to reach within the library housing to place the cartridges in storage bins. The design of typical large storage libraries includes housings that have narrow deep designs for use in computer room rack environments that may result in a user reaching a substantial distance within the library housing, often awkwardly, with the potential for contacting and damaging the system. Contact with the robotic picker mechanism, tape drives, and the like within the storage library housing may result in damage to the storage library system or injury to the user.
To reduce potential damage during transfers of a small number of storage cartridges, an automated storage library may include a load port where a small number of cartridges, e.g., ten cartridges, may be temporarily placed and subsequently added to the storage bin array. The robotic picker may retrieve the cartridges from the load port and store them throughout the library housing to more permanent storage bin locations. Initially populating a storage library with storage cartridges or during subsequent bulk transfers of storage cartridges using only the load port, however, may be greatly more time consuming than manually transferring cartridges. Therefore, to reduce the time of bulk transfers, users typically resort to manually transferring cartridges into the library housing as described above.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for allowing bulk transfers of storage devices to and from automated storage libraries in a timely manner and with reduced potential for damage to the library system or injury to the user. Further, a system and method for allowing bulk transfers of storage cartridges at reduced cost and complexity to the library system are needed.